Kate
by Wannabeactress54
Summary: Sequel to White Lies and Red Secrets. Amy Moran is in high school, but what happens when she starts having visions, visions of...spies? Three years later, she finds love, happiness, her real name and true family. But, what happens when two evils join together? She has two choices. She can defeat the evil, or be the evil. Getting out isn't as easy as it may seem...
1. Terrible tuesdays!

Hi! My name is Amy, well, Amy Moran actually. But... am I really? I was... This is my story.

**Chapter One – Terrible Tuesday**

It all started when I was three years old. I don't know how I can remember all the way back then 'It's a gift,' my mum, Jean says to me. I've never felt at home with this family, almost like my heart is being dragged somewhere else. Anyway, It's a Tuesday morning when I walk to school with my six best friends, Hannah Morgan **(Btw, NOT related with Zoe and Dan!) **who can be a bit bossy sometimes, but is great to talk to and always sticks up for you, no matter what! Lucy Chadwick who is funny, sarcastic and really kind! Aaliyah Bostock who loves mine craft, YouTube and always cheers me up when I feel down! Olivia Gentry, who I used to be BFFS with, is still my friend, very awkward friendship, but I still love her! And last, but not least, Heather Hayes, who is my absolute BFF! We sometimes get on our nerves, but that's just us! I can talk to her about anything! That's how I feel this morning. "Hey, H can I talk to you for a sec?" I ask her.

"Yeah, sure" She replies. I drag her back from the others. "What's wrong Ames?" She asks.

"Well, I don't know. It just feels like a mix between someone's watching us and something bad is going to happen" I say.

"Ames, I have known you forever. Just relax, this is just a normal school day, you are a normal... ok NOT normal twelve and a half year old, and I am an amazing thirteen year old! It's going to be fine!" I just nod and roll my eyes at her arrogance, that's just Heather being her normal self. You see, Heather and I are both in Year 8, her birthday is in November and mine's in January. It's December now. The feeling goes away. We both began to jog, because the others were like ten metres away from us now, when I hear a rustle in some bushes, and footsteps behind the bush. "What's that?" Heather asks, scared.

"I don't know H, be quiet," I reply. It became louder and I was about to scream, (and Heather was on the verge of wetting herself, I could tell), when a white bunny with reddish eyes jumps out of them.

"Haha! You should have seen the look on your face! Come on! Let's get back now!" Heather says, jogging ahead. My sinking feeling returns. That sure as hell wasn't a bunny and my feelings were right. I shake it off and run to the others past Heather (Because she is quite slow at running) to the others, who are waiting, with tired and annoyed looks on their faces.

"Hey, are you Ok Amy?" Lucy asks me.

"Yep. Fine Luce" I reply and she just shrugs it off and carries on talking to Olivia about some joke, happy as Larry. Hannah doesn't look so convinced.

"Amy, what happened back there, I can tell something's wrong, please tell me!" Hannah pleads, as pestering as ever.

"Nothing, OK Hannah!" I snap back at her, and she runs off to Lucy and Olivia, annoyed.

"Whatever you say Ames" Continues Aaliyah, and when Heather FINALLY catches up, all three of us walk past the school gates into school. _School, safe at last..._ I think to myself. I see a shadow in the corner of the playground, and I wonder why my feeling returns, even more horrible than ever.

When Lunchtime finally rolls around, I have my lunch, and then head outside, to the hill of green grass which is right next to the school gates with my friends Elysia Horrocks and Hallae Ishaq. We mess around until the lunch bell goes, but all of us fail to spot the red camera light, shining down on us from a tree above us.

When the fifth and final period comes around, I am so ready to go home. _ICT, great, Yippee, just what I wanted._ I think to myself, and smirk. The computers have been playing up all day, so I was so lucking forward to messing around with my other two best friends, Zoe Garrity and Katie Haworth, which we got to do. "Hey, Zoe, Katie?" I ask.

"Yeah?" they both say in reply.

"Have you guys ever got a weird feeling? Almost like something bad is going to happen?" I ask them.

"Yep, all the time, but it is probably nothing, just a piece of homework that you've forgotten to write down or something." And with that, they shake it off too. I know this may sound weird, but I know that it's not just nothing. As I sat down, with my head trapped in thought, the home time bell went off. I quickly gathered my stuff in my bag, and set off, sending a text to Aaliyah that I wanted to walk alone.

It is all very quiet at the woods at the back of Lane Park, apart from the low mumbles of silly boys shouting in the distance. I needed some time to think alone, so I sent a text to my Mum, saying that I have to do homework and I'll be back at quarter to five. With that, I climb up my favourite tree half way, and perch myself on the biggest branch. I then grab out my guitar that I managed to hide in the big bark of the tree, and I start to sing one of my favourite songs. Everyone in my family thought that I was a really good singer, and with time, I did too. Ok I wasn't BRILLIANT, but I was good. I got offered to sing in a Christmas play, but I turned it down, as I can't sing in front of EVERYONE, at the most, two or three people. With that, I begin:

_There's nothing I could say to you__  
__Nothing I could ever do to make you see__  
__What you mean to me__  
__All the pain, the tears I cried__  
__Still you never said goodbye__  
__And now I know how far you'd go___

_I know I let you down__  
__But it's not like that now__  
__This time I'll never let you go___

_I will be all that you want__  
__And get myself together__  
__'cus you keep me from falling apart__  
__All my life__  
__I'll be with you forever__  
__To get you through the day__  
__And make everything okay___

_I thought that I had everything__  
__I didn't know what life could bring__  
__But now I see, honestly__  
__You're the one thing I got right__  
__The only one I let inside__  
__Now I can breathe 'cus you're here with me___

_And if I let you down__  
__I'll turn it all around__  
__'cus I will never let you go___

_I will be all that you want__  
__And get myself together__  
__'cus you keep me from falling apart__  
__All my life__  
__I'll be with you forever__  
__To get you through the day__  
__And make everything okay___

_'cus without you I can't sleep__  
__I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave__  
__You're all I've got__  
__You're all I want__  
__Yeah__  
__And without you__  
__I don't know what I'd do__  
__I could never ever live a day without you__  
__Here with me do you see__  
__You're all I need___

_And I will be all that you want__  
__And get myself together__  
__'cus you keep me from falling apart__  
__All my life (my life)__  
__I'll be with you forever (forever)__  
__To get you through the day__  
__And make everything okay (okay)__  
__I will be all that you want (I'll be)__  
__And get myself together (get myself together)__  
__'cus you keep me from falling apart__  
__And all my life__  
__You know I'll be with you forever__  
__To get you through the day__  
__And make everything okay_

"Well, hello my dear..." I hear a voice say as I hide my guitar again. Before I saw who it was, I got pushed from the tree.

I hear footsteps come towards me and someone talking to me, but I wasn't focused on them. With them immense amount of pain in my body, a white rabbit was all I saw before I blacked out.

**Hi Guys! This is my sequel to White Lies and Red Secrets, and I hope you enjoy it so far! Anyway, stay tuned for updates! The next chapter will be up soon, and if you're confused, PM me, and I'll tell you what's going on! Anyway, please review, as it means the world to me! Adios! xxx**

_Song: I will be by Avril Lavigne__HhhhxbudK_


	2. What a wonderful Wednesday!

**Chapter Two – What a wonderful Wednesday!**

**Dan's POV**

"_And I will be all that you want__  
__And get myself together__  
__'cus you keep me from falling apart__  
__All my life (my life)__  
__I'll be with you forever (forever)__  
__To get you through the day__  
__And make everything okay (okay)__  
__I will be all that you want (I'll be)__  
__And get myself together (get myself together)__  
__'cus you keep me from falling apart__  
__And all my life__  
__You know I'll be with you forever__  
__To get you through the day__  
__And make everything okay..."_ Amy's voice sang through the tracker.

"Wow, she has an amazing singing voice love!" My Wife, Zoe said to me.

"Yeah, don't ask me how that happened!" I joked. Zoe elbowed me in the stomach. It had been almost ten years now, since we last saw her. Our daughter. As she was putting he guitar away, we thought that she was going to be safe, and walk back home. We were only hiding a few metres away from her.

"Dan, she's got your hair, but my skills!" Zoe exclaimed. I just laughed. We thought everything was going to be ok, but as usual, we were wrong.

"_Hello my dear..." _

A new voice came on the speaker. Amy put down her guitar, and tried to look around, but before she could catch a glimmer of it's face, it, whoever it was, pushed her out of the tree.

"No!" I screamed and began to run out of the hiding place, when I was stopped by our mentor, Frank.

"Dan, Kate can't find out about you yet. She is smart, we can't have her figuring out who you are yet, or she'll be in worse danger than she already is!" Frank exclaimed. I lost it. I snapped.

"You bastard! OUR DAUGHTER is injured. It looks bloody clear to me that she is already in too much danger!" I shouted. Frank looked hurt.

"Daniel Morgan! Watch your language!" Zoe snapped, and sent a look to Frank. I ran out of the hiding spot, where I could see our Kate on the ground.

"Ka- Amy? AMY? Are you ok?" I tried, using her adopted name. No reply. I picked her up and saw her staring at something in the distance. It was... A WHITE RABBIT! I suddenly knew who was after her! But first, I had to get her to a hospital. "Somebody? HELP?!" I shouted. Suddenly, a boy ran to us out of nowhere.

"Hi" He started meekly.

"Please! Help her!?" I shouted desperately.

"It's Okay, I called the ambulance!" The boy exclaimed, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. I gave him a look. No one can like my daughter. She's too young. But I suppose we were when- I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard an ambulance siren. Zoe rushed out of the hiding place too. She came with me and the boy to the ambulance with tears forming.

"Oh, and I called her mum too- Jean is it?" The boy questioned me. I gave him a nod.

"Oh, and I am one of Jean's closest friends. My name is Dan" I handed Kate out to the ambulance team. The boy held his hand out. I shook it.

"Richard Dalton." The boy said. "It's been a pleasure Dan. But I am seriously worried about Amy. But, I need to go, my mum will get suspicious."The boy said and ran off. _Weird_ I thought _Why was he acting like this was a social meeting? _But I then, too shook it off. I was worried about my daughter. I went in the ambulance with her, and after a few more hurdles, we managed to get her in bed. I heard her shift around in bed.

"I love you, always remember." I said, and I left to keep her safe. With a few tears strolling down my cheeks, I went back to HQ feeling moodier than ever and even more, when I told my team who was behind all of this!

**Amy's POV**

I woke up in a hospital bed, with someone hovering over me. "I love you, always remember that" The person said. Then they left. I felt horrible. Headache, sore all over. Broken arm, finger and ribs, by the feel of it. I wondered who found me, and I wonder who pushed me. All those feelings were stopped when mum came in, really worried.

"Amy! I was so scared!" She cried, then hugged me. She stayed with me the whole time and never left. I felt even worse. What a wonderful Wednesday this turned out to be.

**Hi guys! Please keep on reviewing, It means the world! If any of you are confused, then don't be shy to PM me and say so! I'll just tell you what's going on! Ciao xxx**


	3. Dreaming

Chapter 3 – Dreaming

(Bold: Authors notes. Italics: Dreams- thoughts.)

For the rest of the day, I was told to stay in bed. Not that I'm complaining or anything. I used to love sleep, but after being in hospital for three days stuck in bed, I felt worse, and the medicine wasn't helping either! My Mum came, with my white and black rucksack filled with essentials for the hospital. I thanked her, but as usual, sleep took over me.

"_You said that she'd be safe!" A young man, about late twenties, with short blond brown hair shouted. He looked familiar._

"_Yes, but we didn't know that they'd find her again. It's impossible to find a child with a different identity!" An older man, with black hair shouted back._

"_Boys, calm down, you guys are acting like idiots!" A young woman said calmly. She had red hair, and somehow reminded me of myself. The men calmed down, "The most important thing is that she wasn't VERY injured, and besides, it could've been worse."_

"_How?!" Both men replied, quite angry with each other._

"_Well, firstly, they could have gotten hold of her, and secondly, she could've been left unable to use her body. Paralyzed."_

_The younger man sighed and sat down, "But, at the first sign of trouble, she has to be sent to us. She needs to find out who we are." He said. The older man sighed as well, but then nodded._

"_Well, let's hope she doesn't have your temper Dan, she could be quite a handful!" The red haired woman joked. They all laughed, and went their separate ways._

I gasped, as if I was having a nightmare. It was only just a dream, but it felt so real! I shook my head, propping myself up on the hospital bed, when I noticed that someone was there.

"Who is this?" I stated, worried.

"Relax, Amy, Its just me," The boy said. I opened my mouth in shock. It wasn't Heather, or Hannah or Olivia, but the most horrible and popular boy in our year, and a boy who was known in the whole school. Richard Dalton.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in horror.

"Whoa! I just wanted to see how you were doing. With the fall and all"

"What? How did you know about that?" I questioned.

"Oh, that is the talk of the school now, sorry Ames" He said and mimicked my nick name.

"Yeah, that maybe true, but why you? Out of all the people who knew, why you?"

"I was the one who helped you of course! I called for an ambulance and everything!" He exclaimed.

"But why not leave me there to die? You hate me!" I shouted.

"Yeah, that maybe true," He mimicked again. I scowled. "But everyone's equal, right?" He shrugged.

I was just sat there speechless.

"Unfortunately.." He continued, "I was with my mates, you know, messing around and all..."I scowled again, as I remembered those loud boys. "But then I heard a scream. All my mates were too scared to face whatever it was, and ran, leaving me, so I turned a corner, and saw you falling, my phone already out and calling for an ambulance. I saw some guy with Blonde brown hair, and a woman with red hair. He said his name was Dan, but I didn't quite catch the woman's name."

After he explained all that, I was left speechless for a second time. Not only did Richard save me, but there was a man with blonde/brown hair, and a woman with red hair, just like in my dream! I'd bet a hundred pounds that they were the same people I was dreaming about too!

Richard must have sensed my shock, because he stood up, as if to leave.

"Nice singing voice, by the way," He started. I smiled.

"Thanks Richard. It comes and goes." Now it was his turn to smile.

"You're welcome, Amy. But next time, just call me Rich." He turns red and walks off. I chuckle. Maybe he has a slight crush on me, or maybe he just is like that all the time. I wouldn't know, I wasn't exactly popular was I. _But, who would fancy you! _A sad voice screams at me in my head. I shrug off that thought and continue.

_But maybe that dream wasn't really a dream, _My thoughts continue._ Maybe, just maybe, it was really happening..._

**Dun Dun Dun! Thank You guys for reading this chapter! Please keep on reviewing, following and favouriting, because you know how much it means to me! Next chapter: Chapter 4, will be out very soon! Bye! xxx**


	4. Weird Dreams

**Chapter 4**

After another few days, I was finally let out of hospital with just a sprained wrist. Other than that, and a bad headache, I was fine. When I got home, my mum, Jean, took me straight to bed, and tucked me in, thinking that I was asleep. But, for the first time in my life, I couldn't get to sleep. After a solid two hours, it was 11 o'clock, and I heard an unusual rowing noise from downstairs, which was weird, because it was just me and mum. After another hour of hearing that same noise, I finally regained the strength to get up, and walk very quietly to the top of the stairs, and with luck, I managed to very slightly hear the voices.

"But, Jean, listen!" A young man, about eighteen protested.

"No, no, no Dan, I'm not having it!" I heard my mum shout. Wait. Dan?! But, that was the man Rich was talking about, and if possible, the one in my dreams. Could it just be a coincidence though? "She is too young to know! I know that you guys wanted her to know about you. But it'll only put her in more danger, and she's not old enough." My mum calmly said. Dan was about to say something to, I could tell, but my Mum beat him to it. "I understand. But I need to tell you something first."

"Well, go on, it has to be urgent." A woman's voice said. Wait. That is Zoe's voice too! I recognised it from my dreams too, so it has to be!

"I have noticed some changes in her recently. Before, and even more after her fall," Mum continued. They were talking about me – they had to be.

"Well, before she was distracted, but never like she was before, it all started a few days before. We were at the shopping centre, when she kept on looking behind her for some reason. She fainted too. She has been ill before, but has never, ever fainted like that! I think they know." Mum stopped smoothly.

"This, just isn't possible, we are spies, we should have known!" Dan shouted, his temper rising.

_Spies!? How could I possibly be having dreams about spies!_ I thought.

"But, Dan, I think she is on the verge of finding out. I went to visit her, but she fell asleep. I heard her mumbling things. Some strange things, at the time. She said: _Familiar... child... different identity...Zoe.._, and after that I left. You don't think that they know, and they are doing things to her head are they?" Mum sounded very worried.

"We really don't know, but we'll try our hardest to find out! Korps and Skul are up to no good, if they know, this will end tragically, but if she knows, she'll come to us. It's a natural instinct." Zoe said, reminding me of myself yet again.

I heard them walk to the front door, so I had to back up a bit so they wouldn't see me.

"Jean, you can count on us. Just try to keep an eye open. But if she's like us, you probably won't! See you!" Dan said, waving, and stepping out the door, shutting it behind him.

"See you." Mum said firmly.

I then managed to walk back to bed, silently. It was almost midnight! If what I knew was dangerous, then I would keep it a secret. I then went back into the dark world of my dreams.

_For the first time in my life, I woke up, gasping for air, and in the process, crying. Weird. I sound like a child._

"_Please... Don't leave me!" Zoe? Shouted._

"_Zoe!" I heard Dan shouting, although it sounded muffled._

_I then saw Zoe, shutting her eyes, slowly, and in the process, smiling faintly. I then saw her arm, a glowing green, where I have my normal, light brown birthmark, and her face, paling, like an angels._

_I heard an explosion coming from upstairs, and shoes trampling downstairs quickly._

"_ZOE!?" I heard Dan shouting again, brushing past me, glancing at me briefly. Well, that's nice!_

_I can also see two other people, an older man and woman, both with black hair. The man picks me up, whereas the woman just looks shell shocked. I recognise the elder man, again from my dreams. Yet another boy and girl, Zoe and Dan's age get picked up, and thrown into a black truck that speeds away._

"_TOM, ANEISHA!" Everybody shouts. Dan looks desperate, and kisses her, sadly. They all, with me in the older guys arms start to walk away, when all of a sudden, _

"_Guys?" I hear Zoe's voice say. The guy turns around, whilst Dan rushes to her side, and helps her up. Her green eyes lock into my blue ones. "My Kate." She says, and all of a sudden her eyes turn red. Everyone is gone now. I hear a voice._

"_Kate, you will join us!" A deep voice says in the back of my mind. I see an explosion, and there is darkness all around me._

BEEP BEEP BEEP! My alarm clock moans at me. I switch it off, and get dressed and walk downstairs slowly, to go out of the door. Questions linger at my head.

_Why do I have weird dreams? What were Zoe and Dan doing here?_

This problem just got bigger, as I head out the door.

**Hi guys! So, this is the fourth chapter, a little rubbish, but I am determined to upload chapters at least once a week! Can you guess what might happen next? Please keep on reviewing, they're my motivation! Thanks, x**


	5. AN! I AM SO MAD! - MI HIGH S7 TRAILER!

**I AM MAD! Who saw the Mi High Series 7 trailer!? Zoe wasn't in it! That means that there might be no Zan! There was someone who looked like Zoe, but it definitely wasn't her character! I am so sad now!**

**Yours disappointedly,**

**Wannabeactress54**


	6. Knowing

**Chapter 5 -Knowing**

My walk to school wasn't actually that bad to be honest. The same old usual chatter about school gossip. My thoughts were interrupted though, as Hannah turned round to talk to me.

"Hey, Amy, why were you off school on Tuesday through Friday?" She questioned.

"Oh... Errmm..." was my stupid reply. What was I supposed to say? _Oh, hey Hannah, sorry I wasn't in school, I was pushed out a tree, the weirdest boy in the school may like me, and I am having weird dreams, which are actually reality about spies. _Instead, I just say "Oh, sorry guys, I was really ill – vomiting and everything"

With that, they just shrug it off, and continue walking. Little did I know, I was being watched. Plus, at school, we had a new teacher, and a new caretaker, their named were Mr Morgan, and Mr London. My weird feeling that I was having at the start of the week started playing up again.

Later on, at lunch, I was sat with my usual gang, when someone else pushed me over, on purpose.

"Oh, sorry Amy, I didn't see you there, it was like you were totally invisible." Laura, one of the 'Populars' said to me.

"Oh, it's ok" I bitterly replied. She must have caught on, because I'm sure that as soon as she said her next words, she regretted it.

"Bitch" She mumbled. Unfortunately for her, I have super hearing.

"What did you just say?" I stopped and said.

"I said that you were an annoying little -..." She couldn't get the next words out, as I had pushed her to the ground. Then we fought, until someone pulled us apart. Her nose was bleeding, and I just had a few scratches.

"Right girls, to the head's office, now!" I heard Mr London say to us. He gave Mr Morgan a look, which made my sinking feeling pull me to the ground and I blacked out, which I was afraid of doing.

"_She what!?" The red haired girl, Zoe, said. She was on the phone to someone._

"_She got into a fight. I saw it all, the girl who was mean to her knocked everything out her hand, then called Ka... Amy, a bitch!" The boy, Dan said. Wait. DAN! He was Mr Morgan!_

"_Well, Dan love, you'd better keep an eye on her. She seems very distracted! Jean was right, she can't know about us, until she's sixteen at the least!" She replied._

"_She does seem distracted. She mumbles some strange things in her dreams, almost like she can hear us!"_

"_Well... Dan... The thing is... she probably can hear us..." Zoe trailed off._

"_WHAT?!" Dan exclaimed, "But...how?"_

"_I told you Dan. She can't find out about us. Follow her, make sure she is ok, don't visit Jean, and don't raise her suspicions."_

"_Ok, Zo. Fine. Ok Frank, coming! Zoe, got to go, Kate, I mean, Amy is waking up! I love you!"_

"_Love you too, bye!"  
And with that, all went silent, until I saw a light..._

"Amy... AMY! Wake up!" I heard Mr London shouting. I opened my eyes slowly, to reveal a hospital room – again.

"Oh, no! Not again! I officially hate hospitals!" I moaned. He chuckled.

"You'll be let out in an hour or so, they just want to check that you're ok." He said.

I noticed that Mr Morgan, Mr London, all my friends, and Rich were there. But, I needed to talk to Mr London alone.

"Excuse me, nurse; can I just talk to Mr London alone for a sec?"

"Sure hon." She said. "Everyone apart from Mr London, out the room please!" She said in a demanding kind of voice. Everyone moved out of the room, and shut the door.

"Amy, what do you want to talk about?" He said.

"Oh, just cut the crap."I said, "I know that they are spies"

"Oh... I don't know what you're talking about" He replied.

"It's okay, you know. I keep on having dreams, about what Dan and Zoe are doing, when I close my eyes, sleeping. They always talk about me." Frank now looks serious.

"But if there is one thing I learnt is that, I somehow know they are my parents. For starters, I have the same hair as Dan, but Zoe reminds me of myself. I am an expert at fighting, and I have never joined a Marshall Arts class. My real name is Kate, And... That I am in danger. But, don't make me forget" I plead.

"Kate, what you are telling me is serious. But I agree, you have the right to remember. I just don't know how we're going to tell Dan..." He trailed off. Kate/Amy gave out a chuckle.

"I know his temper. We don't have to tell him. Please, can we just keep it a secret until I'm ready to tell them all?" I ask.

"Kate, they don't call me a spy for nothing, and although I will have great difficulty, you tell them when you want to. When the time is right."

"Thanks Mr London." I shake his hand.

"Kate, call me Frank. You are like my grandchild now," He lets out a smile, and heads out the door.

But now, I have regrets. Why didn't I tell him about the sinking feeling? Why?

**Wow! Okay, so from now on, I am going to start calling Amy, Kate, because that is her real name. Plus, so that I don't confuse you, the next chapter will be three years later, when Amy is sixteen. Reviews are MUCH appreciated, and are like hugs every time I get one! Please follow, as this is my first longer story, and there is much more action to come! Wannabeactress54 xxx**


	7. Three

**Chapter 6 – Three**

_Three years later..._

Yes! I have finally finished school! Bye bye High School, Hello the future!

Me and Frank have a family relationship, he is the only family that knows I know, since Jean died and all. I get upset sometimes. I also live at Olivia's house, which is just round the corner from my old house. I wonder what she would think, me knowing. Would she be mad, sad or understanding. You may wonder why I'm not sad about her, but the thing is, I need to concentrate on the future...

_**-Flashback ( Two years ago )**_

"_Hello? Hello?! Mum?" I shouted as I knocked on the door. It swung open. I knew that something wasn't right. I ran upstairs, in my bedroom, in the bathroom and finally, in Jeans room. _

"_Mum?" I saw her lying there, with a pool of blood surrounding her._

"_MUM! NO!" I shouted, and I ran to her side and grabbed my mobile from my pocket._

"_Hello?!"_

"_Oh, hello, emergency services, what's your problem?"_

"_Help! It's my Mum, I think she has been stabbed, or something!" I stuttered._

"_Ok, whats your address?"_

"_214, Maple Street, Please hurry!"_

"_Ok, but for now, put pressure on the injury, we'll be there in a min"_

_The phone went dead._

"_Mum!" Her breathing got slow._

"_Amy, don't pity over what happened, focus on the future, your future...I know and it's okay..." I put pressure on the cut. At the time I didn't know what she meant._

"_Mum..." I cry as I weep. I pick up her mobile, and dial a different number._

"_Hello?"_

"_FRANK! It's Kate!" I cry._

"_Kate? What's wrong?" He sounds worried._

"_It's Jean – she's been stabbed! I think... they know..."_

"_Ok, I'll get round there as quick as possible!" He shouts._

"_Frank...please hurry..." I choke out. The phone went dead again._

_She suddenly stops breathing as the ambulance came and took her away, and Frank has to hold me to keep me from lashing out._

I let out a tear as I remember. I couldn't be there anymore, so I moved away shortly after with Olivia, but we came back, and to be honest, I miss everyone. Frank, my other friends, Dan, Zoe, and I missed Rich mostly, and I think I loved him too. But I can't remember.

"Come on Amy! Oh, look, there's karaoke!" She practically cries. Oh, and we're in the shopping centre. She drags me to the karaoke machine, despite my cries, and makes me sing. There's a whole crowd of people gathered, and I shut my eyes and sing, but little did I know, there were a few people in that crowd...

Hit the ground, hit the ground, hit the ground, oh oh  
Only sound, only sound that you hear is "No"  
You never saw it coming  
Slipped when you started running  
And now you've come undone and I, I, I, I

Seen you fall, seen you crawl on your knees, eh eh  
Seen you lost in a crowd, seen your colours fade  
Wish I could make it better  
Someday you won't remember  
This pain you thought would last forever and ever

There you'll stand, ten feet tall  
I will say, "I knew it all along."  
Your eyes–wider than distance  
This life–sweeter than fiction

Just a shot, just a shot in the dark, oh oh  
All you got, all you got are your shattered hopes  
They never saw it coming  
You hit the ground running  
And now you're onto something, I, I, I say

What a sight, what a sight when the light came on  
Proved me right, proved me right when you proved them wrong  
And in this perfect weather  
It's like we don't remember  
The rain we thought would last forever and ever

There you'll stand, ten feet tall  
I will say, "I knew it all along."  
Your eyes–wider than distance  
This life–sweeter than fiction

There you'll stand, next to me  
All at once, the rest is history  
Your eyes–wider than distance  
This life–sweeter than fiction, fiction

I'll be one of the many saying,  
"Look at you now, look at you now, now."  
I'll be one of the many saying,  
"You made us proud, you made us proud, proud."  
I'll be one of the many saying,  
"Look at you now, look at you now, now."  
I'll be one of the many saying,  
"You made us proud, you made us proud, proud."

And when they call your name  
and they put your picture in a frame  
You know that I'll be there time and again  
'Cause I loved you when, when you

Hit the ground, hit the ground, hit the ground, oh oh  
Only sound, only sound that you heard was "No"  
Now in this perfect weather  
It's like we don't remember  
The rain we thought would last forever and ever (forever)

There you'll stand, ten feet tall  
I will say, "I knew it all along."  
Your eyes–wider than distance  
This life–sweeter than fiction

There you'll stand next to me  
All at once, the rest is history  
Your eyes–wider than distance  
This life–sweeter than fiction, fiction

It's sweeter than fiction  
It's sweeter, yeah  
It's sweeter than, sweeter  
Sweeter than fiction

I finish and open my eyes. The crowd clapped loudly. I step down and look at Olivia with my evil glare. I had changed a lot over the past three years, my hair was light blonde and curly, I got rid of my glasses, so my eyes were hazel, but could change greenish.

"Well Done!" I hear a voice shout. Wait. That's a voice I knew all too well. I look round and here he was.

"Rich!" I shout and run towards him, and hug him."I really missed you!" I continued. He had changed too! His eyes were deep blue, he looked... fit. He had chocolate hair, to die for.

"Me too" He gazed into my eyes. "Oh, and I am loving the new look!" He comments. I roll my eyes and look to the right. I see them, Dan and Zoe.

"Oh, hold on, I need to talk to someone. Stay with Olivia please" I tell him and run toward them. They look surprised. I took a deep breath and started talking.

"I know." I tell them. They looked serious. "I know that you know who I am. I have known for three years, ever since I was in that hospital after the fight. Frank has known too. And before you ask, Jean is dead. I'm sorry."I look down. They looked in their late twenties, early thirties, and Zoe dyed her hair brown.

"Really Kate, all this time?" They ask. I just nodded."You look pretty, beautiful even." Zoe comments. Dan just nods too.

"I knew of the risks, and I know I am in danger. But I am older now. So... can I call you Mum and Dad?" I ask. They nod and embrace me. I feel happy to be home. But there is one more thing I need to do. I run over to Rich. Olivia isn't there, so he must have told her to go back home, and tell her parents that I have new family or something.

"By the way Amy, I heard that... or can I call you Kate?" He questions mockingly. I roll my eyes and pull him in for a kiss. Everybody looks stunned, and I know that Dad (Dan) looks like he's going to kill him... or me. Then the unexpected happens. Rich kisses me back.

**OMG! Kate and Rich! I wanted them to be together! Okay, so the rest of the chapters are filled will action, Romance, Drama and Adventure, but there are some shockers! Please review! xxx**


	8. Telling

**Kate – Chapter 7**

We both stood there, for, what felt like an hour, (But, don't worry, it wasn't actually an hour) kissing. I knew that dad was going to kill him. We broke apart, for air, heads touching. "You do realise that Dad is going to kill you, right?" I whispered to him.

"Yes, but it is worth it!" He whispered back. I giggled and he also said "Well, who knew that Dan was your dad?" jokingly. I giggled again. One of the many things that i loved about Rich, was that he could turn your worries into laughter. I felt someone grab us both, and lead us to a private corridor in the shopping centre, where no one could see us.

"Kate! What the hell were you thinking!?"Dad shouted and questioned me at the same time.

"Dad! I'm sixteen, not thirteen now!" I protested,

"The boy could be in danger!" Mum (Zoe) shouted too.

"Look, ok, I am sorry, but the truth is, I think he should know!" I said. Rich was looking confused.

"WHAT?!" Mum and Dad said at the same time.

"I know, but if I really am in danger, wouldn't it help to train him, to try and protect me even more?" I asked.

"Well... you do have a point..." Zoe replied and looked at Dad.

"Ok, fine!" He said. I smiled. "But, this is for your benefit, NOT the boy's. Plus, if he breaks your heart, I will LITERALLY kill him!" He finished. Mum was laughing.

"Dan, before we went on that mission sixteen years ago, Frank also said that he would kill you! I think that Rich is good for Kate!" She protested. Dan just nodded and stormed out of the mall, angrily. "It's ok! I will go after Dan, Kate, you and Rich here have a chat, and meet us outside in half an hour!" and she too, went the way that Dad went.

"Rich."

"Mmm?"

"I need to tell you something. Two things."

"Go ahead."

"Firstly, I know it's obvious, but I love you. I understand if you - ," I was cut off by him kissing me again.

"Does that answer your question?" I just nodded. Time to get serious.

"And second, my Mum and Dad, well, Zoe and Dan are spies. That's why I can fight so well. They sent me away to Jean when I was three, and I never saw them again, until those three years ago." He looked shocked, so I continued, "You knowing this will be dangerous. You need to promise me that you will not tell anyone else." He nodded, and gave me a hug. "Rich, can you do any kind of fighting?" I questioned.

"Yep. All my life, I was trained to become a skilled Marshall Artist and I am already a Jujitsu sensei." He replied modestly. We kissed again, and made our way out of the mall, to Mum and Dad. The reason why he agreed to come was that he only had his mum, but she also died just before I left. So he was allowed to come with us. The last thing I noticed before we got into the black van was that my arm had green glowing letters and numbers on it. I didn't tell anyone because I thought that it wasn't that important. Wrong.

**(Korps?)**

"When will they be arriving?" A feminine voice said.

"Soon." A dark, familiar male voice replied.

"Well, when they do, we'll be waiting! Hahahahahaha!" The female voice cackled.

**(With Kate)**

When we got to HQ (It was outcast, in the countryside, not at Saint Hearts, but it had a lift.) I was dressed in a black tank top, leggings, and a leather jacket. My hair was ties back in one pony tail. I saw Frank, and I hugged him. I also met a woman called Stella, who I presumed was Frank's girlfriend. Anyway, I wasn't paying attention but Frank was talking about two other agents, who had been missing for sixteen years, Tom and Aneisha, and now that me and Rich were there, he wanted us all to finally go and find them. Wait. "Tom and Aneisha?" I asked Frank. He and Stella nodded. "No way..." I remembered the dreams that I had about them, being taken away when I was born.

"Kate, what is it?" Mum asked me.

"I... had dreams... I remember them..." I stuttered. My arm lit up, which they all saw and noticed.

"Oh no!" Stella shouted.

A security alarm and smoke was all I saw before I blacked out.

**Hi! Merry (Late) Christmas! Anyway, you guys maybe thinking, Oh yeah, same story here. But it is not. Trust me. Kate maybe kidnapped, and I said MAYBE, like Zoe was, but this story is completely different. A Lot more drama, action, romance... You get it. Anyway! Series 7 looks awesome and this is the BBC plotline for Ep 1 that is online.**

**Basically, with Zoe still away, Frank has a new mission for the team, which is to help track down one of Zoe's remaining twins, Keri, who is now the new host for the mastermind! **

**All else that I am saying is that Zoe will probably not return for this series, but I am still writing Zan no matter what ! She may return for Series 8, but I am not saying anything, as I have series 7 already planned out in my head! Anyways, Happy new year guys! xxx**


	9. Meeting

**Chapter 8**

**Kate Pov**

I woke up. Everything was black at first, but then I heard voices. One of the voices, I was sure that I heard it before.

"Masters!" A voice pleaded, "Please! We got the girl! What did we do wrong?"

"Firstly..." One of the familiar voices started, "You let her gain more allies! The boy is trained! He'll give them even more help, and we have no more agents!" The voice finished.

"Please! Master PLEAS-," The pleading voice, which was feminine stuttered, and made a gagging noise.

"I've had it! Goodbye, peasant!" Another voice said.

Finally, my vision wasn't black anymore! I could see! But that was a mistake.

I saw a man with shaded glasses, white hair, a robe and a rabbit in his hands. Wait. A rabbit! I thought back to all those years ago, I fell out the tree, and there was a rabbit!

With all my strength, I lifted myself up, just in time to see a dagger being thrown into the feminine agent. I staggered upwards, but the man came up to me. Two other strong agents, who were stronger than me pinned me up against the wall.

"Ah... V90... or Kate? Is it?" He said funnily.

"What the hell do you want?!" I snapped.

"Oh, the usual... you... dead. I thought I killed you three years ago, but I was wrong..." He trailed off, leaving me to my thoughts. Only for a second though. "Oh, I'm sorry. I am the grand master, and these are two of my helpers... Melissa, The Mastermind and The Crime Minister."

"Just to be clear... Kate, I hate you! I hated your parents..." Melissa said.

"Just to be clear... I hate you too" I mumbled so they couldn't hear me.

"I also hated that stupid Mum of yours, Jean wasn't it? I was glad we tore her apart!" She finished. I lost it. I shoved my way to her, and punched her in the nose. I also tried to punch the Crime Minister, but the guards had then been doubled. I was slammed against the wall this time.

"How dare you!" The Crime Minister spat. She pulled out a knife, and within seconds she began writing something on my arm. I screamed in pain. The torture began.

**Rich's Pov**

I woke up. I was in, what looked like a small metal cell, with a horrible smell of dead people in it. There were two others beside me, Dan and Zoe.

"Dan! Zoe! Wake up!" I shook them, which woke both of them up.

"Rich!" Zoe said with a bit of a smile, but that smile faded when we all realised something "Where's Kate?!" Suddenly, we heard voices from above us, so we all shut up, hoping that we could hear something.

"Just to be clear... Kate, I hate you! I hated your parents..." a voice trailed off. Zoe and Dan then explained quickly that she was a school enemy of theirs called Melissa.

"Just to be clear... I hate you too!" We all heard Kate say. I smiled at her bravery. Then Melissa said something, but it was quite quiet to us. I heard Kate lash out, and I heard a few punches, then a SLAM! Against the wall, and Kate whimpering. We were all worried, but we stayed quiet, as we wanted to make sure she was ok.

"How dare you!" Another voice, The Crime Minister said. We heard a knife and then we all heard Kate scream.

"Help! Please STOP!" She screamed whilst crying.

"KATE!" I cried, and i tried to punch the door down.

"Rich, stop..." said Zoe, holding back tears. "The doors here are titanium, it won't...work" She sniffed. Dan, as always was looking brave, but he let a few tears slide. After a while, the screaming stopped, and we heard chains in the cell next to us. Luckily, there was a little window, that let us see into the cell. It was Kate.

"KATE!" I screamed and went up to the barred window. She slowly shuffled her way over toward us.

"Rich..." She said. She held my hand through the gap, but obviously Dan wasn't happy about that, so he pulled me away from her, and it was Zoe's turn.

"Kate! My baby! What happened?!" She said.

Kate began to explain.

**Kates Pov**

They did numerous amounts of stuff to me. They made me drink this light green liquid. They wrote _'CREATION'_ On my arm, they whipped my back a few times, but all I could do was scream. They were about to kill me, when Several Korps agents took me to a cell, where I slumped on the floor.

"KATE!"I heard. It was Rich! I slowly made my way to his voice. My arm hurt to much, so all I could say was

"Rich..."

We were about to touch, when Dad pulled him away. I could tell that they all had been crying, but I didn't say anything. Mum came up to me.

"Kate! My baby! What happened?!" She said.

"Mum..." I started "I don't know what to say – ow!" I said as I put my arm down. "They...they...made me...drink this...light green liquid!" I protested.

"Is that all?" She asked.

"No mum, that's only the start. I was... held back, slammed against the wall. The first time I screamed, the wrote on my arm..." I trailed off.

"Kate. What did they write?" Dad finally said, in a stern tone.

"They wrote that I was a creation, and told be that I would never be a human. They whipped my back numerous amounts of times. They were going to cut me – slit my wrists." Even the thought of that, made me want to throw up. I actually did. Something was wrong, as I have never thrown up in my life! I saw the looks of panic on their faces.

"I am fine." I said. All of a sudden the Crime Minister came barging in my cell, like she owned the place,. She probably did as well.

"Right V90, time for your final round." As she said this, Korps guards picked me up, (More like dragged me) out the room.

"Kate! No!" They all screamed.

"Guys! No! I love -," That might have been the last time they heard me.

I was made to drink more of that horrible green liquid. I had no idea what it was. I was then sent to a different cell that already had two people in there. A woman, about Mum and Dad's age with black hair, and a boy that looked slightly younger with dark brown hair. I recognised them.

"Tom... Aneisha?" I asked.

"That's us, why, who are you?" Aneisha said.

"Oh, well, it's nice to finally meet you. Mum and Dad are here, and we were sent to come and find you"

"Excuse me, but who are you again?" Tom said.

"Like I said, it's nice to finally meet. My name is Kate."

"Kate? Oh my god!" Aneisha said. Tom looked gobsmacked. "Now that I know who you are, what did they do to you?!" She continued.

"They hurt me, whipped me, and gave me a light green liquid thingy, that keeps making me ill!"

"Kate, that's not any green liquid..." Tom trailed off and told me about the past, and what they were planning.

**Zoe's Pov**

I was crying my eyes out as she got dragged away. Afterwards, I just sat down. "Dan..." I started to shakily "What did she say the liquid colour was?" I asked my husband.

"Light green, I think. Why?" He replied. The penny dropped.

"Dan, remember? That is Aconite, a poison that kills!" I exclaimed, remembering what Dan said that Tom said sixteen years ago.

The penny dropped for all of us. We finally knew their plan.

**Hi! You'll discover their plan in the next two chapters! What is it?! Well, only a few more chappies to go! Five at the most... I think! Anyway please review, as all your lovely reviews help me so much!**


	10. Not such a mystery anymore

**Chapter 9**

**Kate's Pov**

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed, "It's poison!?" Aneisha looked upset, whereas Tom just looked worried, "This happened to my Mum, didn't it?" Tom nodded.

"Yep. It was before she was pregnant. She only got a bit of smoke into her system and it was deadly, with the amount that you've consumed, it will kill you!" Tom cried. I felt dizzy all of a sudden, then ill, then I collapsed.

**Normal Pov**

"Kate! KATE NO!" Aneisha cried.

"Aneisha, hold on, I have my communicator and if Zoe and Dan have theirs too, we should be able to contact them!"

"Tom, after nearly 17 years, you still have it?" Aneisha asked. He just nodded and went to the corner of the room. _Sometimes... _Aneisha thought _Tom is brilliant!_ She then smiled, and went back to caring for Kate, She was like her Auntie now, Wasn't she?

**Rich's Pov**

We waited around for at least an hour until Dan's communicator went off.

"Hello?" He said.

"Tom? ANIESHA?" He asked. Zoe looked stunned.

"What? No!" He screamed, and then he went into the corner of the room, passing it to me

"Hello?" I said

"Who's that?" The voice – Tom asked.

"Oh, Its Kate's boyfriend, Rich" I blurt out.

"Ok, Kate has taken too much aconite, tell Zoe to come up with a plan, or else she'll die without you!"

"What?! Why is it ok for her to die anyway?" I cry loudly. I lose it. Bashing my fist against the walls, punching the door.

"RICH!" Zoe screams. "It'll be ok! I'll come up with a plan, I was poisoned once, and I still lived! We'll all get out of this alive!"She exclaims.

Somehow, I seriously doubt this, but I just want Kate to be ok. I will do anything for her, even if it means something awful.

**Kate's Pov.**

Everything is still.

Everything is lost.

Everything is dark.

I am nothing. A soul, a shell of nothing anymore.

**(With Kate) Normal Pov**

Tom got off the phone with Dan, looking shocked. Very shocked actually.

"What? What is it Tom?" Aneisha asked.

"It seems like Romeo and Juliet aren't the only Romeo and Juliet we know..." Tom trailed off.

"What?! Oh... No way!" Aneisha replied, referring to Kate's new boyfriend.

"Yep. His name is Rich, well, Richard." Tom said.

Aneisha looked gobsmacked, "Oh no! I feel sorry for him, Dan will probably be the 'Overly Protective' Dad type!" She joked.

"Yep. He wasn't one to trust people." Tom replied. Then he went back to studying the poison.

"Hold on Kate" Aneisha started "For me, Tom, your Mum and Dad, and most of all Rich. If he's anything like your Dad, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if you..." Aneisha couldn't whisper the last part. She had only known Kate for a few hours, and she already felt like family to her. Looking at Kate's face in her lap, she couldn't hold back. A few tears escaped, when Tom comforted her.

"Neish, don't worry." Tom started, "She'll be okay. I'm determined."

All of a sudden, two others came into the cell. The others, they knew them all too well...

Aneisha didn't feel okay, but she wasn't going to give up hope just yet.

**(With Rich) Normal Pov.**

Rich was at his breaking point. It had been almost an hour since Tom had called him with that terrible news. He loved Kate with all his heart. He always had. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if she... he couldn't even say the last word. He sat alone, in the corner, thinking of a way to break out of this stupid cell!

Meanwhile, Zoe was feeling awful. She had only, properly got to know Kate a day and a half, but she loved her in a motherly way, with all her heart. In a way, she always had. If it came to it, she would give herself up for her one daughter, no questions asked. She wouldn't die. Zoe thought that it was all her fault. If she hadn't even been spying on Kate all of these years, this would've never happened. Heck, she should've given Kate the space she needed. Jean was right, she was still too young to find out everything!

Next, Dan had a hole in his heart. HIS child, HIS precious daughter, could be dead for all he knew! As soon as he saw her, he knew that she'd looked just like him, but with Zoe's personality, possibly had his temper? He hoped not. Anyway, he was feeling like... shit. He would die for Kate, take her place. As for Rich? Well... he would deal with the boy later. He wasn't too keen on him, but if he made Kate happy, he'd be ok with it. If her EVER broke her heart... he would kill him. Over and over again.

"Guys!" Zoe said all of a sudden.

"Yes?" Dan and Rich said at the same time. They both glared at each other, before turning away.

"I've thought of a plan! Dan, do you remember that mission, seventeen years ago? The one in Boldovia?" She questioned him. God, those memories came back to him in an instant.

"Yep. I remember it like it was yesterday."

"Good. Well we can escape that way! Through the vents!" She cried.

Rich had to admit, that was a good plan. "But, what about Korps? They would've already thought of that, surely?" He questioned her.

"Nope. This was the exact same cell I used to be in. There's a vent just up here, and it's big enough for us all to squeeze through. It's getting out the gate that is the hard part. There are guards everywhere!"

"That's ok Zo." Dan started, "We'll all figure that out after we get to Kate, Aneisha and Tom."

They looked at each other, but Rich interrupted the moment when he opened the vent. Dan scowled. That Boy!

They all started climbing through the vent, and by the time they'd reached the right cell, it was half an hour later. They didn't expect to see two people there.

"Frank? Stella!" They all cried out.

"Guys? It's Kate." Stella said formally.

"What's wrong? She's not dead!" Rich yelled.

"Easy Agent Dalton." Stella said in a stern voice that shut everyone up. She then continued, "Agent Morgan isn't dead...yet." She finished. Everyone looked shocked. Frank then piped up.

"What Stella is trying to say is that... Look, Rich, Dan, Zoe, this isn't easy. But, being Zoe's child, her only daughter..." Frank trailed off with tears in his eyes. He looked towards Kate, who woke up.

"Guys, I know what's wrong." She said almost instantly.

"What Kate, what's up?" asked Rich, sitting next to her.

"Don't be mad but..." Everyone then looked at Kate with worried eyes.

"You're not pregnant... are you?" Dan asked, shooting a murderous glance to Rich, who shifted uncomfortably.

"No! Dad no..." Kate said. She eyed her arm, which, for the first time had the bright green markings on. Everyone looked. Now Zoe knew what this meant as well as Frank and Stella.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Zoe started to sob hysterically. Dan held her.

"Kate! God Damn it! Please tell us! We're all worried sick!" Dan shouted.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Rich Yelled.

"Why you little-," Dan was cut off by Frank coughing. "Oh, sorry?" He said meekly.

"IF YOU TWO ARE FINISHED!" Kate boomed, in a voice they didn't recognise.

"Sorry. This is what I was afraid of." Kate said.

"Go on..." Aneisha encouraged. Zoe was shaking by this time.

"Guys..." Kate started. "I'm the Masterminds replacement" She said quietly.

"What?" Dan said.

"The Aconite only helps speed up the process of this."

"Please Kate!" Rich pleaded, "We might be able to help if you tell us what's wrong."

Kate stood up. "None of you will be able to help!" She started "Look, ok, I don't like hurting you, but this is my destiny ok? So, this is what's wrong Dad, I'm the masterminds new replacement! There, is that loud enough for you?!" She immediately fainted.

**Dun. Dun. Dun! Ok, so Kate is the Masterminds replacement! Oh no?! I will try and post a chapter on Sunday, and if not, I will post one in two weeks, just to leave you on a little cliff-hanger. Sorry. I know that I'm evil! Anyway... How will the others react? Will Dan FINALLY warm up to Rich? Will they find a way out? All to be revealed in the next chapter, hopefully coming soon! xxx**


	11. I Promise

**Chapter 10**

"No!" Rich cried "Ka-ate!" There was no waking her up now.

"Holy Shit!" Dan screamed, "How the hell can this be happening!" he lost it. Smashing his fist on the wall, just as Rich had done hours before.

"Agent Morgan!" Stella shouted, through tears "Watch your tongue! MI9 know where we are. They'll come and help us, and take good care of Ka-," Stella was cut off by Zoe, talking.

"Stella, look." Everyone turned to face her, "It's obvious that she's not ok!" She gestured towards Rich holding Kate in his arms. Dan shot Rich a death glare, but Rich didn't let go. "Even I wasn't this bad! A. I didn't throw up. B. I didn't faint, well, only once, and lastly, Kate consumed more Aconite than I did! I hate seeing her like this and, it's killing me! But..." Zoe trailed off, looking away. Dan put his arms around her.

"Zo... we will save her daughter. Look, we all know that she is certainly not fine, but she can be saved. I'm determined to make sure she stays ok in the future." Dan finished his speech.

"Agents, let's just focus on getting out of here!" Frank sighed. He wanted Kate to be alright, he was the first one to know, after all.

They all sighed, and through sobs, they managed to plan an escape.

**Kate's Pov**

You know, wherever I am, dead or still alive, it's pretty boring, and besides, I don't like attention. I am really frustrated with myself, because I fainted, TWICE! I guess this thing is worse than it looks. I feel really weird all of a sudden, like I am becoming numb all over, and my spirit isn't quite in tact to my body.

"Daughter of V95, you will come fourth!" A booming voice, like my voice before, shouted at me.

"First, what the hell do you want, well, I know what you want, Mastermind!"

"Oh good... you know know of my plan then." It replies.

"Yes, how is that a question, if I'm actually here?" I snapped.

"Ah... you have a bit of the boy's temper I see...but you only get it if something bad happens..." I just scowl, if I can even scowl.

"Well, here's a deal, don't go through the torture of knowing, and hurting anymore. Let me have your conscious, and you'll be free of the pain..."

Well, that did sound good, being free of him at last... Wait. I need to be strong. For Tom, Aneisha, Frank, Stella, Mum, Dad and most of all, Rich. This was killing me, being apart from him.

"You do..." I start. He now looks smug, "Not have a deal!" He looks even madder.

"Fine, V90, have it your way... but the torture is just beginning..." He then laughs evilly and leaves me alone in the darkness.

A few second later, a piercing noise, like someone screaming, goes through my head like a knife, and the pain is bad...

"ARRRGGGHHHH!" I scream.

**Normal Pov (In the cell)**

Everyone finishes planning the plan. **(Weird, I know) **

"So..." Rich starts, "We wait for her next to wake up. We climb through the rest of the vent, until we get to the gates. Kate, me and Zoe distract the Korps agents, and Dan goes behind them, hitting them on the head so that they black out. Meanwhile, Frank and Stella call MI9. We all run out the gates, as far as we can, and wait for them."

The rest of them all nod.

"Don't you think it's a bit risky? I mean, they could cut communications, the Mastermind could be anywhere, we don't know when Kate is going to wake up, and we don't know when she is going to faint either." Rich questions.

"Either of those things could happen, Rich" Tom starts, Aneisha nods,

"But it's the only option we have!" Aneisha protests. Rich nods.

About half an hour later, everyone got blasted out of their own thoughts, as a high pitched scream echo's through the cell. Kate jumps up, holding her head in pain.

"Kate!" Everyone cries.

"The pain!" She cries, "He knows, he's onto me. He asked for a deal... thankfully I refused, but, the pain!"

"Shh... it's ok" Rich said. Kate then buried her head in his chest. They all told her their plan, and she agreed, promising not to faint.

Ten minutes later, they found themselves at the gates.

"Kate, babe, how are you feeling?" Rich asked.

"Fine Rich, just a headache, and a small stomach ache." Rich nods.

"Hey, uglies." Zoe states, all the agents turning towards her, Rich and Kate.

"Oi!" They all shout. The plan works out. Dan hits them on the head. MI9 are coming and everyone steps out of the gate, and runs as far as they can.

"Guys... please slow down..." Kate pleads. She then just stops on the spot, which was, thankfully, far from Korps Hq.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Zoe asked. She then screamed in pain, and then looked at us all funny.

"Daniel Morgan?" She questioned. Only it wasn't her voice. It was the masterminds. "How does it feel to realise that your daughter won't make it out alive? Your daughter, who looks like you, ends up dead?" He asked.

"It only makes me feel stronger. She will make it out of this, and you will go to hell!"

"Hahahahaha... if only you knew her dark secret, then she wouldn't be the only one dead..." he trailed off. Kate screamed again.

"I'm ok." She sighed.

All of a sudden, an MI9 helicopter came down from nowhere, and took them all to the MI9 hospital.

~~MMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~

Rich, Dan, Zoe, Frank, Stella and Tom and Aneisha believe it or not, all turned out to be okay. Kate was the only one that needed a medical scan. The scars had mostly healed up, and she wasn't throwing up anymore. At least, they all thought she wasn't. The scans had shown a serveire amount of Aconite in her system, but anyway, she wasn't fainting, which was a good sign. She still had severe headaches though.

In the morning, Rich was sat at her bedside. They were talking about themselves, getting to know each other better. Even though they knew each other a lot, it was still helpful to know each other better.

"Kate, what did the Mastermind mean, about your dark secret?" Rich questioned.

"Urggh, It was nothing, don't worry!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah right."

"It's was really nothing! He was just trying to mess with my head and yours!"

After that, they talked some more, and then Rich kissed her and went to his own room, a few doors down. (Of course, Dan would flip if they slept together!)

In the night, well, three in the morning, Kate got up three times throwing up. Of course she didnt let anyone else know, but all she knew was what was happening, and that she wasn't fine.

~MMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH~~

In the morning, everyone got up and discussed the mission that they had just been on.

"Kate, are you sure you're okay?" Aneisha asked.

"Yeah, Aunty Neish. I am fine. I think. But I'm well." Kate replied, hiding the truth. She felt horrid, all of a sudden. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to go to the bathroom." She said running quickly, and throwing up yet again. She was washing her mouth out when she heard knocking on the door.

"Kate, are you okay?" Rich asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You know, I heard you throwing up and all..." Rich trailed off. Kate sighed, and let him in.

"Rich, I am a little sick, but it's just a side effect. Promise you won't tell the others?"

"I promise"

Kate hugged him, and then felt guilty that she didn't tell him the whole truth. He would hate her if she did tell him. She was trying to keep the peace between all her family (aka: Dan and Rich). She knew they could get along, and in the future they just might have too...

**So, yeah. That concludes this chapter. This story is going to be turning out a lot differently. It'll have a bit of another movie's twist! Next Chapter is going to be a flashback before the whole mission, when they were at Hq for a night! Please review xxx**


	12. Taken

**Kate – Chapter 12**

**Sorry about this guys, but I wanted to re-write this Chapter to make it a little different.**

**Kates Pov**

I woke up from my sleep later that night. The worst thing? I couldn't get to sleep, so I decided to get some fresh air and walk outside the school.

When I got up there, I stood outside for about 5 minutes, looking out at the stars. When I went to go back indoors, however, I felt a sharp pain slide through my neck. Next thing I know, the world starts to go black.

**(Inside Hq – Morning) Normal Pov**

"Arrrggghhh!"

Everyone who was sleeping in the Hq, got woken up by Aneisha, screaming.

"Woah! Cut it down Neish! Whats up?" Tom asked, from the room opposite hers. Everyone groaned and came out of their rooms with an annoyed look.

"Oh, I'm sorry everyone, I just thought you should all know that Kate is missing, but, no, don't be bothered, just go back to sleep." Aneisha stated sarcasticly.

"Yeah ok – WHAT?!" Was Rich's reply. Tom and Frank hurried over to the computers.

"Can't Korps leave us and Kate alone for once! It's Six in the morning!" said Dan, as he too hurried over.

"Guys, whoever took Kate this time – It wasn't Korps." Came Franks stern reply.

"What, how do you know?" Asked Aneisha – who was completely confused by this.

"Guys! Don't you realize! Korps are after Kate, they want her, whoever took her away, it has to be someone who hates Korps and MI9..." Said Zoe, trailing off.

"So... who is it Zo?" Asked Dan. They were all interrupted, as Stella came down the lift and almost ran into the room.

"I found this outside." She opened her fist to reveal a logo, which, by the looks of it – got ripped off. But, before anyone could look at it, Zoe was the first one to speak up.

"Don't you see? It can't be Korps, it can't be MI9, so it has to be -,"

"Skul." Was Dan's stern reply, "This was the work of Skul."

**Kates Pov.**

I wake up in the back of a van. God, like this wasn't enough already. I take in my surroundings. The van was surprisingly quite light, and there was someone sat infront of me with a white rabbit on his lap.

"Good, so you're awake..." The voice trailed off.

"Who the hell are you, and what the hell do you want?" I said defensively.

"Dear, you don't remember me?" He touched my head, and memories came back, it was a pain in the head. Litterally. It felt like I was being stabbed.

The accident. The tree. The white rabbit...

"Skul.." I say, "you're Skul..." The man nods his head, "But... but, why do you want me, Korps want me so... oh no. You want to get to Korps, don't you?" I questioned.

"Yes dear, and that's why we need you."

"Why do you need me?"

"Love, you're the bait."

I feel a sharp pin prick in my neck again, and fade away. If I'm the bait, they're going to need a very big catch...

**With the others.**

"Guys, come on, we need to stop arguing!" Frank shouted at the others. Honestly, arguing was going to get them no where.

"SILENCE!" Stella boomed. Everyone stopped, and she cast a grinning look at Frank."Yes, I'm sorry that Skul have taken Kate, and I'm sorry that we can't find her, but we need to focus!"

"Stella's right." Tom said gloomily, "Kate's like the sunshine in this group, and without her, we'll crumble apart. No matter where Skul have taken her, we're all her family, and we find our family."

That sentence added a little bit of hope, and they carried on scrolling through the CCTV footage, until they found something that made Rich's temper boil.

**With Kate. ( Flashback )**

You know, people say that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes. But, A. I'm sure that i'm not dead yet, and B. It isn't my whole life that flashes before me, it's all the time's I've had with Rich.

"_Wonderful Singing voice, by the way."_

"_Just call me Rich."_

I remember when I used to hate his guts, I can't believe that that was nearly seven years ago now. I miss him like mad, and before anyone gets the wrong idea, especially Dad, I am NOT pregnant. God no. We haven't... Y'Know. I wish I'd told them all what I said to Aunt Neish the other night, when we were in the bathroom. Well, she followed me, so Y'Know...

"_Right, Aunt, I have to tell you this, I am getting worse. I know that I'll probably, die, in the next two days..." I trail off to see Aunt Neish with tears in her eyes._

"_But, Kate, how do you know?"_

"_I just know, I am sick all the time, I feel weak and tired, and Korps will find a use to me when I'm weak. You might want to know how I got worse, so, back when we were all on that mission, they put a posion in the Aconite. I didn't know until I woke up the first time."_

"_Listen, Kate, we'll all find a way to save you, and in a few years, we'll be laughing over this."_

I wish that was true.

**With the others.**

"Hold up guys!" Tom practically shouts, "I've found something!" Everyone gathers round the computer screen and stares at the CCTV footage that stood before them.

Kate went outside, and gazed up for 5 minutes, at the stars. Then, she shook her head and went back inside, but before she could do so, some agents with Skul uniforms on fired a knock out dart at her neck. She immediately blacked out, got shoved in a van, and it drove off.

Rich's blood boiled, and he stormed towards the lift, with Zoe stopping him.

"Get off Zoe! I need to save her!" He said angrily.

"Rich, she'll be fine, just -,"

"Actually," Aneisha spoke up , "She won't be... I should have told you guys earlier but, Kate's condition is worse. The other night she told me she had two days to live." She trailed off to find Dan shouting,

"And when's that! Neish, you should've told us! We've got to do something-," Dan was cut off by Tom.

"We can't... I'm sorry, but... if this was the other night then... Kate has got 4 hours to live..." He started to let some tears go. Rich ran. Up, out of the lift, pass the playground, he didnt care where or how far away Kate was, but he would find her, and if he didn't find her in time, then his life was over. If Kate died, he would kill himself.


	13. Death - The end

**Kate – Chapter 13**

**Normal Pov (With Rich)**

"What?" Rich snapped into his communicator. After three hours of not picking up – he decided that he would – even if it wasn't in his best interests.

"Rich Dalton! Get your ass back to Hq now!" Aneisha's voice piped up.

"Why should I? Kate is probably going to be dead by the time we find her!"

"Rich... just listen. There is a possibility that she won't be dead. Just please – come back to Hq before you get yourself killed." Her voice sounded stern now.

"That's the point though – isn't it? With Kate dead, I'll have nothing, and I repeat NOTHING to live for. She is my life Aneisha, and I can't live without her."

"Rich please! We're your family now! Tom has got a lead to where Kate may be. We are making plans for a mission too, and we can't do it without you." Rich then sighed, wishing that Aneisha wasn't so pleading.

"Fine, but it'll take me a while to get back – an hour at the most."

"Thanks. See you then." The communicator then went dead. Rich sighed. He wanted to go after Kate – but, it was true that they couldn't do a mission without him. Frustrated with his conscious, he ran back the way he came. Back to Hq. Back to his life again.

**Normal Pov ( In Hq)**

When Rich finally went down the lift into Hq, he was greeted with a hug from Zoe.

"Rich, don't do that again. We all heard your convosation with Aneisha, and we all agree that you should not most definitely kill yourself. If there's a chance Kate is alive and not..." Zoe stopped with a tear running down her cheek. She wiped it away, and then continued, "She will probably kill herself, and we all, especially you, don't want that to happen." Zoe let go of him, and he turned to face the others who were all gathered around the computers. He walked towards them slowly, and saw a location come up.

_Warehouse 7T,_

_Essex,_

_EL8 2T6_

"Ok team. We now know the location so lets, how you young people say – Lets go kick some ass." Stella said. They all held back a laugh and ran down hillsides and factories, until they found Kate. Let's just say that it wasn't what they were expecting...

**Meanwhile with Kate...**

I woke up again, only to be covered in wires, and to feel, horrible.

"Finally, you're awake from your slumber." I was greeted by the man who was with me in the van. I couldn't see his face though, and his body was covered in what looked like a dressing gown.

"Hey... why are you wearing a dressing gown?" I asked him cheekily.

"How many times!? It is a ceremonial robe!" He shouted.

"Yeah right," I mumbled.

"What?!" He yelled.

"I was just coughing," I added a few coughs, but I don't think I fooled him.

"Hahahahaha... at last... it's ready. Prepare the machine!" He cackled. I heard some strange noises, like something being powered up.

"No! Please!" I begged, but they wouldn't listen. There was a gun literally 10 cm away from me, but I had no strength left. I felt like I was being torn from my body and screamed in agony, only to be met with darkness. I took my last breath, and my last thought was _I'm sorry Rich, I love you. _Before my life ended.

**With Skul.**

"hahahaha, I love revenge!" The grandmaster cackled as he watched Kate's life being taken away from her. His revenge was short lived however, when alarms went off around the Skul building.

"Red Alert! Red Alert! Self destruction! 3...2...1... BOOM!

"Nooo!" Were the last words of the grandmaster, as the building went up in flames.

**With MI9 (Normal Pov)**

They arrived at the top of a hill, half a mile away from Skul, only to see the building go up in flames, and a familiar black clothed person lying limp on the floor.

"Nooo! Kate!" Rich cried, and before anyone could stop him, he ran towards her, and put her head on his lap, and held her.

"Rich... I..." Were Kate's last words, before she passed away. _I love you_.

"I love you too angel..." He kissed her one last time, and looked up to the others. Tom and Frank trying to stay calm. Zoe and Aneisha looking hysterical. Dan trying to calm them down in his own tears, and Stella bursting into tears with the MI9 Swat team, who were on the phone.

He then looked to the right of him, and saw a gun which was 10cm away from Kate, and put it to his head. He held her hand.

"No! Rich don't do it!" cried Aneisha, but he ignored her.

"I will join you in death... nothing will keep us apart..." And with his last breath, he pulled the trigger, killing himself. Frank and Dan saw everything and rushed towards them, only shocked when they saw them both pale, still holding hands. Zoe was literally banging her fists on the ground, whereas Aneisha had passed out.

They were both buried a few days later, together, still holding hands, and even in death, they were never parted.

MMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH

That was the life of Amy Moran, who wasn't always called Amy, in death and life.

**I was actually crying writing this chapter, but I had this ending in my head after watching Romeo and Juliet and it wouldn't go away, so I added this MI High twist on it! Unfortunately, this is the end of this little trilogy, but there will be new stories coming soon! Thank-You to al my reviewers!**

**Love Wannabeactress 54 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	14. Nightmare forgotten Part 1

**Chapter 14 – Waking up.**

**Kate's Pov**

"Arrggghhh!" I scream as I wake up. Wait. This isn't death. I'm alive! I am in my own bed! Suddenly, Rich comes bursting through my door.

"Kate! What's wrong!?" He cries. I am ridden with guilt.

"Nothing. Just a really bad dream, about you...me...death..." He sighs and sits down beside me.

"Kate, nothing will ever make me leave you, or you leave me. I know that Korps want you, damn it! They entire world could want you! But I won't let them have you. Ever." We both kiss passionately, but unfortunately, Dad comes in.

"Kate, what's -," But, he is cut off when he sees Rich and me. It looks like he's going to blow, but he sighs and awkwardly walks out the door, shutting it behind him.

"Well...that was awkward..." I sigh, as he kisses me again and again...

**(The next morning) Normal Pov**

Everyone was up. Well, everyone apart from Rich and Kate, who were coincidently both still asleep.

"Do you think we should go in and wake them up?" Aneisha suggests.

"I wouldn't." Replies Dan.

"But why – oh..." Says Tom. He stays quiet for a few seconds, when he eventually figures it out. Aneisha and Zoe chuckle a bit and Frank and Dan looked overprotective. Stella then came down the lift.

"Why is everyone looking awkward? And where is...oh..." She trails off as everyone hears a door shut and shuffling coming from the corridor.

**Meanwhile with Rich & Kate**

**Kate's Pov**

I woke up to find myself tangled with Rich. Oh, how I loved him. I sigh, and sit up whilst looking at my alarm. 11:00...ok...OH CRAP! Everyone was probably already up. Uh oh...

"Rich..." I moaned at him, and nudged him to get him awake.

"Urrgghhh, what love?" He sighs.

"Rich it is eleven in the morning! You should go get dressed!" I cry.

"Oh crap. Your Dad will beat me." He sighs.

"Just..go for heavens sake!" I chuckle as he shuffles out of bed and puts his Pj's back on. He kisses me once more, then the door closes and I hear him shuffling into his bedroom and slamming the door.

What to wear now... I sigh. Picking out clothes is really hard. For some reason, I choose a yellow top with patches of light blue on it with a white cardigan. I put on some dark blue jeans and grey trainer pumps. We didn't have to wear black all the time. The others just chose to. I walk out my door just as Rich walks out of his. He wears grey trainers with dark blue jeans, with a red top. Of course. Red was his favourite colour.

Anyway, we walk into Hq hand in hand, my nightmare forgotten.

"Right." Rich starts, "What's todays mission then?" I giggle. He has already given too much information.

Our happy move is interrupted however, when we see the others looking down. Stella is the only one who speaks up.

"Agents. Korps and Skul have joined together." She trailes off. I feel shocked, depressed and determined.

"What do I have to do." I say. Everyone's head turns towards me apart from Stella's.

"What? What do you mean?" Rich asks.

"Its obvious that they want me. I won't have you dead because of me." I ignore everyone's shocked faces and turn towards Stella. "I'll repeat the question Stella. What do I have to do."

She looks at me.

"Kate... you have to give yourself to them."

"What? Oh no no no!" Rich shouts, "Kate, I am not letting you go to your death. Anyway, it'll look to suspicious. If Korps want Kate, they'll have to take me down too." He states.

"Us too." Mum, Dad, Aneisha, Tom and Frank say too. Stella just nods.

"Agents. We have a mission. To take Korps down."

**Did you think I could part with this story! It is too precious to me! This is chapter 13. Chapter 14 will be out soon! Sorry, but after thinking for 4 hours, I couldn't leave this story or ending it like that! Xxx Please review! x**


End file.
